DECLARACIONES
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: ONE-SHOT. En este mundo de caos lo que menos importa es la condición social. Kuruso regresa al tren después de su caía. Ayame le confiesa sus sentimientos, esperando que el samurai pueda corresponderlos.


**DECLARACIONES**

Y él perdió el suelo, tal vez al saltar no calculó bien la distancia y el impulso de su salto no fue el suficiente sumado el movimiento del tren estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer.

Pudo ser el cansancio, pelear con todos esos monstruos el solo fue una verdadera proeza, una de sus mayores pruebas y de las más difíciles, considerando que tuvo que atravesar a pie y posterior a caballo medio continente para poder reunirse con su señora.

Ayame la chica que estaba al borde del pánico y desesperación cuando él cayó por la borda sumiéndose en un abismo, por ella había sobrevivido, se aferró con uñas y dientes a la vida abriéndose paso entre seres que atraían únicamente la muerte.

Y venció, junto a Mumei e Ikoma regresaban a lo que en ese mundo de caos podían llamar casa.

El peso de su cuerpo se fue hacia atrás y hubiera caído si la mano de la joven no lo hubiera tomado por la muñeca.

Cuando ella pronunció su nombre, sin darse cuenta el corazón del samurái se libró de la angustia y zozobra por no saber durante todo ese tiempo como se encontraba la mujer frente a él.

Lejos de unas pocas palabras ninguno dijo más, se concentraron por el estado de salud de Ikoma.

No fue hasta entrada la tarde noche cuando Kurusu pudo regresar a su habitación.

Se deshizo de la capa harapienta que llevaba encima, se desvistió en la ducha y mientras el agua caliente limpia su cuerpo, notó que también limpiaba su alma, bajo el chorro de agua el cansancio de su cuerpo se hizo evidente; terminó de lavar su cabello y tomó la ropa limpia que las costureras del tren había hecho para él.

Apenas salía del baño cuando escuchó los suaves golpes detrás de su puerta. Abrió sorprendido los ojos pues sabía quién llamaba.

-"Sé que no es necesario pero me enviaron, es el procedimiento de rutina después de que alguien regresa del exterior"-

Se excusó la joven sin mirarlo a los ojos. El samurái sabía de qué hablaba, revisar el cuerpo de la persona en busca de alguna mordida.

-"Estoy bien"- Fue su escueta respuesta acompañada de un bufido que a menudo era de burla.

-"Nadie me envía, estaba preocupada por ti Kurusu"- En este punto levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los azules ojos del hombre, se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos pero la timidez propia de cuando estaba con él se hizo presente, en su lugar tomó entre las suyas sus manos. –"Fueron tantos días sin tener noticias de ti que por un momento temí lo peor, creí que te había perdido"-

El samurái tuvo la impresión que en la mirada de Ayame había algo más que preocupación. Dolor y tristeza captó en su voz pero esos no podían ser los sentimientos de una princesa hacía uno de sus súbditos.

-"De haber muerto alguien más se encargaría de protegerla Ayame-sama"- Habló con el mismo timbre de voz frío que empleaba para hablar con sus hombres.

Y ahí si los pocos hilos que sujetaban a Ayame y le decían que debía de comportarse de acuerdo a su linaje se rompieron. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar como el samurái le restaba importancia a su propia vida y fue incapaz de contener el llanto.

-"¿Es que no lo entiendes?, me preocupe por Kurusu, no por el samurái. Hubo noches en las que a sola en mi habitación llore por ti, no por la persona que me cuida sino por el hombre que …"-

-"Ayame-sama es mejor que no siga"- La cortó alarmado por lo que estaba por decir, sin darse cuenta que sus palabras la comprometían más de la cuenta.

-"¿Qué hay de malo en decir que te amo?. En decirte que en algún momento desde que nos conocemos mis sentimientos por ti han cambiado, que lo que siento por ti jamás lo había sentido"-

-"No puede, no debe decirlo. Sabe que está mal"-Por primera vez tenía que contradecir a su señora.

-"No me digas que tu no sientes lo mismo. Lo sé Kurusu, sé que tú también luchas a diario cuando estás conmigo porque tú también me amas"- Aun cuando lo miraba con ojos llorosos su voz sonaba firme.

-"Ayame-sama"-Apartó sus manos de las de ella, sintiendo una especie de pánico por lo que la mujer le decía, porque se dio cuentas de lo que sentía por ella.

Porque desde siempre la había amado, porque cuando su padre vivía y el mundo era un poco más normal en esa época de caos se enamoró de ella. Cuando se dio cuenta su interior se fragmento en miles de pedazos cada uno luchando internamente entre ellos, uno reprochándole el haber violado las leyes del guerrero, por haber pasado los límites de la confianza y porque sin importar lo que hiciera terminó rindiéndose a sus sentimientos por ella.

Pero era consciente de su posición y de la ella, jurando protegerla aún a costa de su vida en retribución de ese pecado que era su amor.

Ahora se lo echaba en cara, no sólo se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, sino que le decía que ella al igual que él se había enamorado rompiendo con todo lo que estaba bien y mal.

Ahí la tenía tan hermosa como siempre frente a él, mirándolo con ojos de súplica y determinación, notando como su cuerpo temblaba debajo de la ropa y a lo mejor su propio cuerpo también temblaba por eso cedió ante lo que deseaba desde hace mucho.

Puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de la mujer y sin apartar su mirada de la de ella acercó tanto su rostro que sintió su aliento y desobedeciendo a toda su enseñanza como samurái la besó.

Un suave roce, sus labios se presionaron y tal vez hasta ahí se hubiera atrevido pero ella abrió un poco la boca y acarició con los suyos los labios del hombre, entonces ya ninguno de los dos supo quién lo hizo pero el beso se hizo más profundo y más íntimo conforme el miedo se fue perdiendo.

Ayame notó como sus piernas temblaban, al punto de no poder sostener su peso pero Kurusu la había tomado por la cintura y continuaron besándose hasta saciar la necesidad de tener una parte del otro.

Cuando se separaron Kurusu vio las mejillas de Ayame tan sonrosadas que parecían dos bellas manzanas bajo el sol de primavera, también sonreía y las lágrimas y miedo que experimento todo ese tiempo apartada del samurái se esfumó.

-"Lo lamento Ayame-sama, fue una conducta inapropiada"- Mientras que ella estaba decidida él continuaba dudando entre lo que sentía y su deber como guardián protector de la princesa.

-"¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Kurusu?"-Preguntó con su siempre tono amable.

-"Usted es una princesa y yo soy el samurái que su padre escogió para cuidarla. Pertenecemos a diferente clases"- Dijo con seriedad y un poco de pena por su anterior comportamiento.

La chica lo escuchó y en lugar de decir algo empezó a reírse.

-"Kurusu por si no lo has notado el mundo ha cambiado, en este momento es un caos y ya nada es como lo conocimos. La diferencia de clases nunca me ha importado y no creo que alguien lo haga cuando se preocupan por sobrevivir"-

-"Aun así Ayame-sama"-

-"En un mundo donde no sé cuándo será el próximo ataque y si sobreviva, lo único que quiero es amar y que esa persona me ame"-

Kurusu la escuchó notando como la barrera en su interior se desquebrajaba, aquella que él mismo levantó para no revelar sus sentimientos. La atrajo a su pecho y la abrazó, con la misma delicadeza con que se protege algo frágil y de sumo valor; pidiendo aun cuando no era un hombre de fe contar con la fuerza necesaria para cuidarla y sobrevivir para poder gozar de días de paz.

-"Gracias Ayame-sama"-Le murmuró aún sin soltarla.

-"Lucharemos Kurusu, pelearemos y venceremos"-Dijo a modo de promesa y pacto entre ellos.

Cuando la doncella que siempre acompañaba a Ayame entró al cuarto los encontró platicando animadamente de cosas sin sentido, el tipo de conversaciones que rara vez se permitían.

La chica dejó comida para ambos y mientras lo hacía descubrió el cambio en el samurái y en su señora, aunque actuaban normal notó como ambos se habían hecho más cercanos.

-"Me alegro que este de vuelta Kurusu. Espero que no vuelvas a dejar sola a mi señora"- Una rápido sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y sin esperar una respuesta abandono la habitación.

* * *

Mi primera historia desde el 2013. Estuve desde ese entonces sin subir un fic nuevo o actualizar los que tengo en hiatus.

Aunque en ese tiempo trate de escribir y continuar mis historias sencillamente la inspiración al estar frente a la compu no llegaba. Pero tal vez fue a causa de mi desempleo y estar en mi casa que la inspiración e ideas llegaron a mi.

Avance un poco de mis anteriores fics, también empecé a escribir uno de GOT y mientras lo escribo vi el anime de Kabaneri y con el último chp me termino de matar la pareja de Ayame y Kurusu, así que aquí me tienen.

Tal vez muchos errores y puede no ser lo mejor, pero más que un regreso es un inicio en el mundo de los ff, así que espero les guste mi trabajo y me lo digan en un rvw.

 ** _SHERRICE ADJANI_**

02-Julio-2016


End file.
